Backpacks and other load carrier devices and systems are often designed to fit over the shoulders of a user who is carrying the load. Thus, the shoulder straps generally place the weight of the load on the user's shoulders.
Backpacks are made in a size adapted to the size of the user. For instance, backpack for kids, such as those the kids are using for school, are smaller in size than the backpack for adults. Since kids are growing fast, the backpack becomes too small and does not fit the kid's body, leading to discomfort when the kid uses the backpack. The parents has no choice but to buy a new packsack.
US patent application no. US 2014/0361058 (Gill et al.) describes an adjustable device for supporting a load including a belt for fastening about the user' waist. This system is particularly adapted for adults, such as in military uses, and includes complicated mechanical adjustment systems.
There is thus a need for a new adjustable device or harness for backpacks which is simpler in its configuration such as a kid can use it and easily adapt the size of the device to fit with the kid's size.